The present invention relates to a testing device for an injection or spraying valve.
Testing devices for injection or spraying valves are known. These testing devices determine the hydraulic leak rate of the valve when the valve is closed. A known testing device has a vessel filled with an indicating liquid in which the valve to be tested is inserted with its outlet opening pointing downward into the liquid.